


That Would be Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alernate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton Songfic, Songfic, Vexx is bby, not canon, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just stay. That would be enough.
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Traveler
Kudos: 7





	That Would be Enough

The cool spring air blew gently, Selene’s dark brown hair tickling her cheek like the soft kisses of her lover in the morning. She stood on the many balconies on the Peg’asi palace, waiting for the one she married. The large wooden and glass doors leading to the balcony were threw wide open and the transparent white silk swayed along to the silent song of the sky. Selene wore a pale blue cotton nightgown. Thin white lace wrapped the pale fabric clinging to the cotton at the neckline and waist but left a small v in the middle where the blue was not covered, the gown was light and flows nicely. It didn’t hug her body at all leaving her comfortable and warm while standing on the balcony.

Her ears picked up on the slight opening of her bedroom door and soft padded footsteps approaching the balcony door. Although she didn’t turn or move at all to face her company. She knew who it was.

“Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now.” She whispered loud enough to carry behind her.

Vexx’s eyes traced on his wife’s back. Her long brown hair was pulled over her shoulder leaving her back bare except the thin straps that held up her long night gown. Her arms were placed on the white marble of the balcony’s edge. She looked majestic in his eyes. Her gills fluttered lightly in the wind. The pink, reds, and oranges of the quickly fleeting day casted her in a dreamlike state. The lace on her dress flowed slightly, showing the olive skin of her empty ankles.

“How long have you known?” He said, his voice was breathy and quite.

She removed her arms from the marble, turning around and leaning on it while being able to see her lover fully. She softened her eyes.

“A month or so.”

“Selene, you should have told me.” He said taking a step up onto the balcony. His hands hung by his sides limply.

“I wrote to the general a month ago—“

“No.” He shook his head and sighed, his departure from the palace for a higher position as Lieutenant General in the war with Cursa came as a surprise to both of them as they were settling down. Leaving Selene to stay in the palace while he was gone due to safety procedures. But, this made communication harder for the newly weds.

“— I begged him to send you home.” She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a soft smile. His hair had grown out significantly since last time she saw him about a month ago. It almost touched the middle of his ears when down. Although, what really drew her eye was deep bruise like circles under his emerald eyes. A flower of worry bloomed inside Selene’s stomach.

He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, “You should’ve told me.”

She stepped forward as Vexx moved closer to her, she smiled. Her fingers tracing under his eyes where his circles lay before standing on her toes and tapping his nose.

“I’m not sorry.” Vexx smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Her back touched the marble as she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes listening to his fast paced heart. “I knew you’d fight till the war was won,” Her whispered words paused and she moved her arm up to play with his long red hair, “But you deserve a chance to meet your son.”

She felt his breath hitch and she giggled softly. He was quite for a while before pulling back and lifting her chin to meet his eyes, “Will you relish being a poor man’s wife?” When Selene didn’t respond Vexx continued his words with a tinge of guilt tainting his them, “Unable to provide for your life?”

Her lips parted slightly in surprise before chuckling and tilting upward in a soft smile, “I relish being your wife.” She turned in his arms to face the rest of the city. “Look around..”

She felt him relax against her back as she leaned her weight gently in him, “Look at where you are, Look at where you started.” She looked up at his face and raised an arm to touch his cheek, “The fact that you’re alive is a miracle...just stay alive, that would be enough.”

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Selene’s cheek. But she continued, “And if this child shares a fraction of your smile,” She traced circles on his cheek as he moved his hands to the lower part of her abdomen, “Or a fragment of your mind, look out world. That would be enough.” Her eyes shimmered with love and hope as she stared out at the glittering city as the twilight sky started to creep in.

Turning in his arms once more she moved her hands to the sides of his face, “I don’t pretend to know the challenges you’re facing,” She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him, “The world you keep erasing and creating in your mind.” He shifted his arms around her waist to hold her gently to him as if she was going to shatter into a million pieces of the wind blew to hard.

“But I’m not afraid, I know who I married. So long as you come home at the end of the day. That would be enough.”

“Selene...” He whispered and dug his head into the crook of her neck.

“We don’t need a legacy. We don’t need money. If I could grant you peace of mind, If you could let me inside your heart. Let me be apart of the narrative, in the story they will write someday,” She stroked the back of his head with her left hand and whispered, “Let this moment be the first chapter, where you decide to stay. And I could be enough, and we could be enough. That would be enough.”

Vexx pulled back and stared into Selene’s hazel eyes, “I love you.” Her face lit up and she crashed her lips into his. After a moment they pulled back and Selene whispered against his lips words she hadn’t mumbled in months,

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> AGH this was really badddd but I enjoyed writing this :) I haven’t reread this so it’s probably cringy and has a lot of spelling errors but that’s okayyyy anyway thanks for readinggggg


End file.
